


My Only Love

by Desbrina



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbrina/pseuds/Desbrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay needs to see Kathryn quickly, before something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chakotay

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on fan fiction.net in 2004

Song: My Only Love

Artist: Jennifer Love Hewitt

_Deep in my soul,_   
_Love so strong,_   
_It takes control._

It all happened so long ago now. Think back I now feel I didn't deserve her. Why is she gone? My feelings are irrelevant, with her gone I'm starting to sound like Seven. Two months ago she died, I can't bear to live without her.

It all started when we were on an away mission, you don't need to know about that yet.

_Now we both know,_   
_The secrets barred,_   
_The feelings show._   
_Driven far apart,_   
_I'll make a wish,_   
_On a shooting star._

_ Flashback _

In sickbay, the Doctor had just informed me of the Captains condition, at her request. She had been sent to her quarters for rest. "The Captain is seriously ill. She has a fatal illness. There is no cure."

_ End Flashback _

Even sat here in her quarters, on her ship. It would never be my ship, always hers. Its so sad, she'll never see home again. It was hard, telling her sister and mother in person.

_There will come a day,_   
_Somewhere far away,_   
_In you arms I'll stay,_   
_My only love._   
_Even though you're gone,_   
_Love will still live on,_   
_The feeling is so strong,_   
_My only love,_   
_My only love._

_Flashback_

The Doctor finished speaking to me and I told the rest of the senior staff. They were all devastated.

_ End Flashback _

I still feel like it was my fault. If I hadn't of let her go off on her own, this would never of happened. She would of never have gone in the forbidden sector. (She didn't know it was forbidden, or she would of never have gone in it.)

_There will come a day,_   
_Somewhere far away,_   
_In your arms I'll stay,_   
_My only love._   
_You've reached the deepest part,_   
_Of the secret in my heart,_   
_I've known from the start,_   
_My only love._

_ Flashback _

I went to her quarters to see how she was doing. I rang the chime but got no answer. I tried again but still no answer. I put in my override code and entered. The room was dark; I could see a figure under the blankets in the bed. I figured she was asleep. I know I should leave but something was telling me to stay. I heard moans coming from the bed and I go over to see her. She was awake.

_ End Flashback _

I knew I should of gotten help with what happened next, but I didn't.

_There will come a day,_   
_Somewhere far away,_   
_In you arms I'll stay,_   
_My only love._

_ Flashback _

She looked me in the eyes and I knew it was time. She spoke her last words to me. "Chakotay, get this crew home, promise me," She says. "I promise, my only love," I reply. "My only love." I see her die and inform the crew.

_ End Flashback _

_You've reached the deepest part,_   
_Of the secret in my heart,_   
_I've known it from the start,_   
_My only love,_   
_My only love..._

Goodbye Kathryn, You are My Only Love.


	2. Kathryn

_Deep in my soul,_   
_Love so strong,_   
_It takes control._   
_Now we both know,_   
_The secrets barred,_   
_The feelings show._   
_Driven far apart,_   
_I make a wish,_   
_On a shooting star._

"Doctor to Captain Janeway," I sigh.  
"Go ahead," I reply.  
"Captain can you please report to sickbay." "Ok, Janeway out." What does he want now? I go to sickbay. He reminds me of  
the away mission and an incident that happened. "I'm afraid that you have a incurable fatal illness," he reports to me. Did  
I just hear right, incurable, and fatal?  
"No," is all I can say.  
"I suggest you go to your quarters and rest for the time being. I will  
inform you if anything changes."

_There will come a day,_   
_Somewhere far away,_   
_In your arms I'll stay,_   
_My only love._   
_You've reached the deepest part,_   
_Of the secret in my heart,_   
_I've known it from the start,_   
_My only love,_   
_My only love._

So I go back to my quarters.  
I guess the Doctor has told Chakotay like I told him to, Chakotay has  
probably informed the rest of the senior staff.

_There will come a day,_   
_Somewhere far away,_   
_In your arms I'll stay,_   
_My only love._   
_You've reached the deepest part,_   
_Of the secret in my heart,_   
_I've known it from the start,_   
_My only love._

I go to sleep and a little while later I hear someone trying to enter, it's Chakotay. I'm not strong enough to. He just stands there, he must think I'm  
asleep and I moan. He walks over to me.

_There will come a day,_   
_Somewhere far away,_   
_In your arms I'll stay,_   
_My only love._

He looks at me and I know its time. I speak to him,  
"Chakotay, get this crew home, promise me," I say  
"I promise, my only love," he replies.  
"My only love." I close my eyes. This is the end.

_You've reached the deepest part,_   
_Of the secret in my heart,_   
_I've known it from the start,_   
_My only love,_   
_My only love..._

The last thing I hear is him telling the crew, I'm dead. Goodbye Chakotay,  
you are My Only Love.


End file.
